


Theology Theory

by MamaBearto2



Series: The Seven AU [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: College conundrums, Cookies Fix Everything, Friendship, Oh the things we say, The Seven AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: Josiah tried to follow a certain path, but it wasn't always easy. One Liner set in The Seven AU. Another short in my own self-challenge, to use dialog from the show.





	Theology Theory

Howdy again! :) This is the second short/one liner in The Seven AU. This AU makes/will be making use of characters that are rather less used, at least in the form I've decided to use them in. ;) Also, a HUGE THANK YOU to I'maMePanda for her help with the stories here in The Seven AU as well as in The Streetlight AU. She's aided in the plethora of ideas and I couldn't be more grateful!

Enjoy!

-Theology Theory-

**The7**

Leaning against the back of the building, Josiah scrubbed a hand over his face, and looked up into the late evening sky. He'd applied. That was the most important part, and there were other schools-

" 'Siah?" Buck's voice, loud even though he knew the teen had tried to be quiet, had him straightening up a bit.

"Your mama know you're here?" He asked, seeing JD hovering behind his brother.

Buck nodded, moving closer to stand near the brawny blonde.

"Course. Told her what happened-"

"Here!" JD cut in, shoving a small package at Josiah, "Chocolate chip, Mama made them last night!" He stepped back with a grin, before dropping to the ground near Josiah's feet.

"You gonna be alright, Preacher?"

Grinning, Josiah gave Buck's shoulder a hearty clap.

"I'm all right, my friends. I will try another theological facility."

"Course you will, 'Siah. Ezra always says you're one determined-"

"Hush, JD. Mama told you about that." Wounded, JD glared at Buck, a cookie halted halfway to his mouth.

Shaking his head, Josiah slid down the wall to the ground near JD, nudging him gently, before digging around inside his coat.

"Well, our southern friend is right. I am quite determined," He grinned triumphantly, holding up a small flask a moment later, "And as you know, I'm a spiritual man...sometimes I turn to the wrong kind of spirits."

Buck dropped to the ground next to JD, reaching for the silver bottle, only to freeze at a heavy footfall stepping out from the shadows of the large barn.

"Sorry boys, not here."

The deep voice of the burly owner of Seven Stables clearly expected no resistance as he strolled by. He snagged the flask from Josiah's hand, and headed around the other side of the dark red stables, leaving three teenagers staring after him in disbelief.


End file.
